Hydrocephalus is a neurological condition that is caused by the abnormal accumulation of cerebrospinal fluid (CSF) within the ventricles, or cavities, of the brain. CSF is a clear, colorless fluid that is primarily produced by the choroid plexus and surrounds the brain and spinal cord. CSF constantly circulates through the ventricular system of the brain and is ultimately absorbed into the bloodstream. CSF aids in the protection of the brain and spinal cord. First, because CSF keeps the brain and spinal cord buoyant, it acts as a protective cushion or “shock absorber” to prevent injuries to the central nervous system. Second, the fluid barrier between the CSF and the blood prevents harmful substances from flowing from the capillaries into the CSF.
Hydrocephalus, which can affect people of any age, but affects mostly infants and young children, arises when the normal drainage of CSF in the brain is blocked in some way. Such blockage can be caused by a number of factors, including, for example, genetic predisposition, intraventricular or intracranial hemorrhage, infections such as meningitis, head trauma, or the like. Blockage of the flow of CSF requires an increasing pressure for CSF to be absorbed into the bloodstream. This increasing pressure can interfere with the perfusion of the nervous system.
Hydrocephalus is most often treated by surgically inserting a shunt system that diverts the flow of CSF from the ventricle to another area of the body where the CSF can be absorbed as part of the circulatory system. Shunt systems come in a variety of models, and typically share similar functional components. These components include a ventricular catheter which is introduced through a burr hole in the skull and implanted in the patient's ventricle, a drainage catheter that carries the CSF to its ultimate drainage site, and optionally a flow-control mechanism, e.g., shunt valve, that regulates the one-way flow of CSF from the ventricle to the drainage site to maintain normal pressure within the ventricles. The ventricular catheter typically contains multiple holes or pores positioned along the length of the ventricular catheter to allow the CSF to enter into the shunt system. To facilitate catheter insertion, a removable rigid stylet, situated within the lumen of the ventricular catheter, is used to direct the catheter toward the desired targeted location. Alternatively, or in addition, blunt tip brain cannulas and peel-away sheaths have been used to aid placement of the catheters.
Shunting is considered one of the basic neurosurgical procedures, yet it has the highest complication rate. The most common complication with shunting is obstruction of the system. Although obstruction or clogging may occur at any point along the shunt system, it most frequently occurs at the ventricular end of the shunt system. While there are several ways that the ventricular catheter may become blocked or clogged, obstruction is typically caused by growth of tissue, such as the choroid plexus, around the catheter and into the pores. The pores of the ventricular catheter can also be obstructed by debris, bacteria, or blood clogged in the pores of the catheter. Additionally, problems with the ventricular catheter can arise from overdrainage of the CSF, which can cause the ventricle walls to collapse upon the catheter and block the pores in the catheter wall, thereby preventing CSF drainage.
Some of these problems can be treated by backflushing, which is a process that uses the CSF present in the shunt system to remove the obstructing matter. This process can be ineffective, however, due to the small size of the pores of the ventricular catheter and due to the small amount of flushing liquid available in the shunt system. Other shunt systems have been designed to include a mechanism for flushing the shunt system. For example, some shunt systems include a pumping device within the system which causes fluid in the system to flow with considerable pressure and velocity, thereby flushing the system. As with the process of backflushing, using a built-in mechanism to flush the shunt system can also fail to remove the obstruction due to factors such as the size of the pores and the degree and extent to which the pores have been clogged.
Occluded ventricular catheters can also be repaired by cauterizing the catheter to reopen existing pores, or optionally to create additional pores. These repairs, however, may be incapable of removing obstructions from the ventricular catheter depending on the location of the clogged pores. Additionally, the extent of tissue growth into and around the catheter can also preclude the creation of additional pores, for example, in situations where the tissue growth covers a substantial portion of the ventricular catheter. Another disadvantage of creating new apertures to repair an occluded ventricular catheter is that this method fails to prevent or reduce the risk of repeated obstructions.
Because attempts at flushing or repairing a blocked ventricular catheter are often futile and ineffective, occlusion is more often treated by replacing the catheter. Although this can be accomplished by simply removing the obstructed catheter from the ventricle, the growth of the choroid plexus and other tissues around the catheter and into the pores can hinder removal and replacement of the catheter. Care must be exercised to avoid damage to the choroid plexus, which can cause severe injury to the patient, such as, for example, hemorrhaging. Not only do these procedures pose a significant risk of injury to the patient, they can also be very costly, especially when shunt obstruction is a recurring problem.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a shunt system that minimizes or eliminates the risk of blockage or obstruction of the catheter pores, and reduces the need for repeated repair and/or replacement.